Una rosa y un recuerdo
by vampire white
Summary: Un antiguo amor volverá a la vida de Subaru. ¿Pero este antiguo amor sera mas fuerte que su amor del presente? Esta historia tendrá YAOI.
1. Capitulo 1

**Lean la nota de autora al final del capítulo donde hay una importante pregunta.**

El infierno, eso era su vida. Una joven rubia de largos cabellos miraba desde el balcón de su habitación el atardecer y como poco a poco la oscuridad de la noche invadía y opacaba esos hermosos rojos y amarillos que teñían el cielo en ese momento. Una suave brisa movió sus dorados cabellos hacia atrás mientras una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos celestes. Cualquier persona quedaría prendada por la belleza de aquella mujer. Pero como el destino siempre busca el balance, maldijo esa increíble belleza y gracia con un compromiso matrimonial que le impuso su familia el día que nació. Aun siendo una adolescente de solo 16 años fue forzada a casarse con un poderoso vampiro unos años mayor que ella pero por el cual nunca sintió nada. A pesar de haber tratado de llevarse bien y de que su relación siga adelante fue abandonada. Su marido del cual había soportado sus abusos y sus malos tratos hacia ella la había abandonado por otra mujer que trabaja en la mansión donde vivían. Eso en sí debería haberla alegrado, pero el haber pasado 4 años de su vida de tal manera le habían hecho que sonreír de manera sincera le fuera muy difícil. Pero en esos años de oscuridad había una luz que lograba llenarla de energía para poder seguir adelante con la esperanza de un mejor futuro.

Se bajo del balcón de su habitación y recorrió los largos y fríos pasillos de esa mansión en la cual había vivido desde hace años pero que aun así no sentía como su hogar. Las tétricas sombras de los retratos del que ahora era su ex esposo la hacían sentir como si todos sus fantasmas del pasado todavía estuvieran rodeándola y haciéndole recordar que todavía tenía dueño, alguien a quien debía serle fiel. La desolación de ser abandonada por una persona con la que intento por todos los medios amar o que al menos se vuelva su compañero era deprimente.

Llego hasta el jardín de la mansión donde las flores se cerraban en capullos esperándolo la luz del sol a excepción de algunas flores que ella misma había cultivado y eligió ya que florecían en la noche adornando la oscuridad del cielo. La dulce fragancia que dejaban era algo mágico. Siguió su camino hasta un pequeño laberinto que había en el fondo del jardín, los altos arbustos no te permitían ver el camino, pero ella al haber ordenado que se creara ese laberinto sabía cada camino con exactitud. Dio algunas vueltas entre los verdes muros hasta llegar al objetivo de aquella encrucijada. Una hermosa fuente se hallaba como regalo a la vista para aquellos que lograran llegar. Más de una vez cuando peleaba con su esposo o simplemente no podía verlo se refugiaba en esa fuente que parecía ser lo único que podía controlar en su vida.

Se sentó en el borde de la fuente viendo su reflejo en el agua cristalina. La hermosa luna llena que había esa noche alumbraba en la oscuridad del jardín dejando ver la belleza tanto de su reflejo en el agua como de la fuente. Siguió admirando la noche en silencio por unos minutos cuando un murciélago voló hacia ella. El animal en cuestión traía un ramo de seis rosas blancas para ella. Su rostro se ilumino al instante. Tomo el ramo entre sus brazos con extrema delicadeza mientras que respiraba su dulce fragancia. Aquel olor tan dulce y encantador solo la hacía recordar a una persona. Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro a la vez que tomaba la tarjeta que tenía el ramo. No le sorprendía que la carta en cuestión estuviera en blanco, el solo gesto de mandarle las flores era acto más que suficiente para interpretarlo todo. Antes de que el familiar (el murciélago) se retirara tomo una de las flores violetas que florecían solo en las enredaderas que rodeaban a la fuente y se la entrego para que se la entregara al responsable del ramo. El murciélago voló y desapareció entre la noche con la flor violeta entre sus garras.

Desde que se caso cada primero de diciembre recibía flores; aunque no cualquier clase de flores, eran 6 rosas blancas de aquella persona que tuvo que dejar en su pasado para poder casarse. Aquella persona que creyó dejar solo como un hermoso recuerdo de su pasado volvía cada primero de diciembre en forma de un ramo de rosas blancas y una carta. Ese solo gesto tan hermoso era aquella luz que alumbraba la oscuridad de su vida. El recordar la última vez que vio a su pequeño príncipe la hacía sentir tristeza y alegría a la vez.

 _Flashback_

Una joven adolescente de cabellos rubios algo más cortos de lo que tenía en el presente, posaba su vista en el hermoso jardín de rosas. Ella junto a su prometido y futuro marido habían sido invitados por el mismo Karl Heinz a pasar unos días en la mansión donde vivían sus tres esposas con sus 6 hijos. Ya había conocido a la primera esposa Cordelia y a sus tres hijos Ayato, Kanato y Laito. Luego conoció a la segunda esposa Beatrix y sus dos hijos Shu y Reiji. Pero a la que nunca conoció fue a la tercera esposa Christa y al menor de todos los Sakamakis. Le habían dicho que el estado mental de aquella mujer era muy inestable y que por eso era mejor que no la conociera. Sintió gran pena por ella, el ser aislada de esa manera debía ser devastador.

Siguió el recorrido de los rosales hasta llegar a una gran torre donde un pequeño niño albino se encontraba enfrente de la misma. El niño parecía estar viendo algo y al alzar la vista se podía ver el objeto de admiración del infante de no más de 12 años. Una mujer igual de hermosa que él estaba mirándolo desde la ventana de la alta torre. Se podía ver angustia y tristeza en esa penetrante mirada roja que luego se adentró en el lugar al igual que la misteriosa mujer. Volvió a mirar al pequeño y vio como este agachaba a cabeza al ya no ver a aquella mujer de la torre. Era una escena por demás desgarradora. Decidió acercarse para tratar de animarlo.

-hola- lo llamo provocando que el pequeño albino la viera. Por unos momentos dejo de hablar al quedarse algo hipnotizada por aquella mirada roja -¿Cómo te llamas?-

-S-Subaru… Sakamaki- parecía algo avergonzado haciéndolo ver adorable.

-es un gusto Subaru, mi nombre es Rebeca- se acercó y le extendió la mano al albino en señal amistosa.

Algo dudoso el oji rojo le tendió la mano pasando la daga que tenía en su mano a la otra, luego de soltar su mano volvió a desviar su vista nuevamente a la torre. La rubia pudo notar como la mirada del pequeño se entristecía, no le tomo mucho tiempo deducir que aquel niño era el menor de los Sakamakis y la mujer en la torre su madre y la tercera esposa del rey vampiro. Quiso ayudar aunque sea al menor ya que él no tenía por qué sufrir por los errores de sus padres.

-Subaru, gustarías de acompañarme un rato en el jardín- la verdad su prometido le había dicho que no se tardará mucho en el jardín, pero no podía simplemente voltearse dejando al niño solo como el resto de su familia.

-claro…- parecía no estar seguro pero igual acepto su oferta. Para hacerlo sentir más seguro lo tomo de su pequeña mano y le dedico una alegre sonrisa que hizo sonrojar al contrario. Caminaron por el gran jardín de aquella extravagante mansión mientras de tanto en tanto la mujer le preguntaba cosas al menor quien solo contestaba y a veces preguntaba. Le explico que estaba ahí como invitada de su padre con su prometido y que solo estarían unos días, el albino por su parte al sentir la amabilidad en esa mujer y un aura de bondad muy parecida a la que tenía su madre le conto sobre sus problemas y tristezas. Quería invitar al niño a que tomaran un té juntos cuando la voz de su futuro esposo llamándola la hizo darse cuenta de que ya había pasado mucho tiempo.

-Subaru-kun debo irme, pero me gustaría que volviéramos a hablar mañana. ¿De acuerdo?-

-esta bien Rebeca-sama- le dijo con una sonrisa que hasta ese momento no le había mostrado y que hizo estrujar su corazón.

Al llegar con su esposo tuvo que aceptar regaños del mismo por haberse tardado tanto en un simple paseo por los alrededores, pero no lo escucho, definitivamente el haber pasado la tarde con ese adorable albino había sido mejor que pasarla al lado de su prometido como un simple adorno al cual presumiría. Luego de esa tarde ella y Subaru se vieron todas las tardes durante los días que se quedó en la mansión Sakamaki. Lo difícil fue el día que tuvo que irse debido a que su boda se acercaba.

-Subaru-kun, sabes que mañana me iré- tenía que despedirse del niño antes de irse, ya que era obvio para ella que no se volverían a ver.

-ya sé, pero igual no me gusta que te vayas- se notaba por su tono de voz que estaba conteniendo sus ganas de llorar, por lo que lo tomo entre sus abrazos dándole un cálido abrazo –Rebeca-sama… antes de que te vayas… quería darle algo-

-enserio, a ver que es- pregunto animada aunque se sintiera por demás triste al tener que marcharse. El albino se paró ya que ambos estaban sentados en el jardín y salió corriendo hasta un arbusto de donde saco un hermoso ramo de 6 rosas blancas.

-sé que te gustan las rosas blancas así que recogí algunas para ti-

La rubia no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran de sus ojos ante tal acto tan atento y dulce. El albino vio eso y se sorprendió – ¿no te gustan?- pregunto con temor a que su regalo fuera rechazado.

-no, no, me encantan. Muchas gracias-

-¡en serio! ¡Entonces te mandare un ramo cada año para esta fecha!- su voz había sonado más animada de lo usual sorprendiéndolos a ambos y avergonzándose a los segundos.

-me encanta la idea, muchas gracias Subaru-kun-

 _Fin del flashback_

Esa había sido la última vez que lo vio, pero no la última vez que supo de él. Y como todo un caballero cumplió su promesa y después de 4 años seguía mandándole un ramo de rosas blancas cada primero de diciembre. Ese niño en verdad había hecho un lugar en su corazón y ahora que su esposo la había dejado, ya nada impedía que pudiera volver a ver a aquel que era su pequeño y quien seguramente ya se había vuelto un hombre.

 **Hola, la verdad es que esta historia se me ocurrió anoche al escuchar una canción y quiero aclarar que no será una historia muy larga (tengo en mente 3 capítulos) pero tengo una pregunta a todos los que lean esto y quieren que continúe.**

 **Como aclare esta historia (aunque no lo parezca aun) tendrá YAOI y como protagonista a Subaru. Por eso la pregunta es… ¿Quién quieren que sea la pareja de Subaru? Necesito elegirla y hasta no tenerla no podre avanzar con el siguiente capítulo. Así que espero sus reviews con la respuesta, puede ser tanto Sakamaki como Mukami, es su elección.**

 **Nos leemos…**


	2. Capitulo 2

Paz, esa era la palabra justa para definir el ambiente en la mansión Mukami ese día. Cada hermano estaba ocupado con sus propios asuntos; Yuma en su huerta recolectando algunas verduras para la cena, Kou componiendo una nueva canción en su cuarto, Azusa sacándole filo a sus navajas y cuchillos favoritos, y Ruki estaba tranquilo en la biblioteca leyendo un libro que había comprado recientemente. Toda esa aura de tranquilidad en el aire lograba despreocupar un poco al Mukami mayor, pero a pesar de eso aun así tenía deseos de ver a esa persona. Las ganas de tener a esa persona enfrente para poder abrazarla y consentirla lo hicieron agarrar su teléfono, marcar su número y le envió un mensaje invitándole a la mansión para que estén un tiempo juntos. La respuesta llego en menos de un minuto confirmando la invitación. Al ver que acepto dejo su libro de lado y rápidamente se dirigió al baño de su cuarto para verse al espejo. A cómodo un poco su azulado cabello y cuando estaba a punto de colocarse algo de perfume, se puso a pensar en cómo había cambiado este último tiempo. Podría incluso afirma el momento exacto en el que cosas como mejorar un poco su imagen ante la llegada de esa persona especial, el querer pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él, o el preocuparse más por su felicidad que en cualquier otra cosa. Era increíble como el amor podía cambiarlo de tal manera, hace ya 6 meses que estaba en una relación y eso le daba confianza. Por que al principio su pareja lo había aceptado como su novio pero con muchas dudas, que él se encargó de disipar cada momento que pasaba con él y le demostraba el amor que sentía.

El timbre de la mansión sonó haciéndole recordar que ahora no era momento de perderse en recuerdos, era momento de disfrutar el presente. Bajo hacia la puerta y la abrió dejando ver a la persona que se había hecho dueña de sus sentimientos.

-Hola Subaru, pasa- invito a su novio a pasar y este le dedico una sonrisa algo tímida mientras pasaba por el umbral de la puerta.

-hola Ruki, y… ¿para qué me llamaste?- el albino tenia la sospecha del por qué, pero quería escuchar la respuesta del mayor.

-solo quería pasar tiempo contigo- le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla mientras lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a su cuarto. El Sakamaki se alegro ante la respuesta y lo siguió sin protestar. Ya en el cuarto, ambos se sentaron en la cama.

-tan aburrido estabas que me invitaste-

-la verdad no, pero como hace días que no podemos estar un tiempo solo los dos quise aprovechar ahora- su novio se sonrojo un poco ante lo que había dicho, pero eso le parecía muy adorable en él.

-¿este libro es nuevo?- cuestiono el oji rojo tomando un libro que había junto a la cama de su novio y recostándose para leer la contraportada.

-si es nuevo, últimamente te han interesado mucho los libros-

-sí, se nota que tu obsesión por la lectura me ha afectado - comento gracioso.

-puede ser- dijo mientras reía levemente –me alegro que te guste. ¿Y cómo están tus hermanos?- pregunto en busca de conversación y con cierto tono de rechazo a la pregunta.

-igual que siempre, aunque… creo que estas más interesado en saber de uno de mis hermanos en particular- acoto mirando a su novio.

-sí, pero olvídalo, no quiero involucrarte en ese problema-

-tú tampoco deberías involucrarte tanto en su relación-

-no puedo evitarlo, es mi hermano menor al final- últimamente él se estaba preocupando por el estado de su hermano menor y sabía que todo era debido a ese Sakamaki. Sin darse cuenta su rostro se había ensombrecido un poco al pensar en eso, cosa que noto Subaru y dejando el libro de lado, se sentó al lado de su novio y le dio un abrazo mientras veía la mirada de sorpresa del contrario.

-me gusta que te preocupes por tus hermanos, pero no dejes que te afecte tanto-

Sus palabras eran como un tranquilizante para su mente. Aunque le costara, intentaría olvidarse por lo menos unos minutos de aquel problema y le prestaría su total atención a aquel ser junto a él.

-tienes razón y lo siento. En lugar de perder el tiempo en problemas ajenos debería... concentrarme en mejores cosas- en un rápido movimiento tomo lo brazos que lo rodeaban y los aprisiono contra su cama colocándose encima del albino mientras este lo miraba sorprendido y sonrojado, y antes de que si quiera pudiera decir algo acerco sus labios y lo beso. Al principio su novio se resistía un poco pero comenzó corresponder cuando soltó de una de sus manos y la coloco debajo de su rasgada remera acariciando su estómago, este abrió la boca dejando salir un suspiro permitiéndole meter su lengua. Ambas lenguas se frotaban mientras él con sus manos acariciaba la cintura de quien tenía debajo. Luego de unos minutos se separaron para poder respirar y mientras su novio recuperaba el aliento comenzó a besar su cuello.

-mmm… Ruki, ¡para!- trataba de apartarlo pero su fuerza nunca funcionaba cuando estaba con él.

-¿por qué? Si se nota que lo disfrutas-

-p-porque alguno de tus hermanos podría v-venir- intentaba no gritar para que no los escucharan, pero no le era nada fácil.

-no te preocupes por eso, no vendrán- hizo un ruido succionando la piel blanca del cuello dejando una marca roja, luego volvió a acercar sus rostro mirando directamente esos ojos rojos que contrastaban con sus ojos azules. Lo miro con total deseo mientras se acercaba lentamente rozando sus labios. El albino totalmente embriagado por esa persona encima de él comenzó a dejarse llevar y unió ambas bocas con total entrega.

Las cosas comenzaban a calentarse entre ambos cuando el sonido de la puerta abriéndose destrozo totalmente el ambiente en el cuarto.

-Ruki ¿a qué hora vas a coci-…?- el castaño al entrar a cuarto se quedó de piedra, no por el hecho de ver a su hermano mayor basándose con el albino, lo que lo dejaba sin poder decir palabra alguna era la mirada gélida que le dirigía Ruki. Subaru al ver al castaño empujo a Ruki quedando este sentado en la esquina de la cama y se sentó apartando totalmente su mirada sonrojado de ambos Mukamis.

-Yuma, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que toques la puerta antes de entrar?- su voz parecía una total amenaza a su hermano que lo veía con total temor –en un rato bajare para preparar la cena, ahora podrías irte- El más alto de los Mukamis no dudo ni un segundo en hacer lo que esa intimidante voz decía y se retiro cerrando la puerta para después salir corriendo los más rápido que podía al comedor.

Ruki suspiro frustrado y dirigió la vista en su novio que estaba tan rojo como la primera vez que se habían besado. Relajo un poco la tensión que había sentido recién y volvió a acercarse a su amado gateando por su cama y se coloco detrás de él abrazándolo.

-lo lamento, te prometo que no volverá a pasar- lo abrazaba de manera cálida y beso su cabello esperando que aflojara su tensionado cuerpo.

-está bien- dijo en una voz algo apenada, al sentir como lo abrazaban con tanta calidez destenso su cuerpo y se volteo para poder a la persona detrás de él y darle un beso en los labios como despedida -ya me voy- se levanto con intenciones de salir volando por la ventana, ya que no le daba la cara para salir por la puerta después de ser encontrado en tal escena, cuando una mano retuvo la suya.

-espera, quédate a comer-

Acaso estaba loco, no quería tener que bajar y enfrentar a todos sus hermanos con sus locuras, ¡para eso ya tenía las locuras de sus hermanos! –no Ruki, está bien, mejor me voy ahora-

-¿Por qué no Subaru? Me gustaría que te quedaras- el albino dudaba si quedarse o no, pero si había alguien que podía convencerlo era su novio. Ruki dio un largo paso adelante quedando justo al lado del oído del Sakamaki –y si te quedas, luego de la comida, te recompensare- término diciendo en un tono muy sensual y mordiendo suavemente el oído del menor cerrando el trato, ya que después de eso acepto quedarse.

Ambos bajaron, Ruki hacia la cocina para comenzar a cocinar y Subaru fue a sentarse en la mesa donde ya estaban sentados Azusa y Yuma.

-hola… Subaru-san… ¿te quedaras… a comer?- pregunto el masoquista de los Mukamis mientras esperaban la comida.

-si, Ruki me invito- o mejor dicho convenció. No es como si no le agradaran los hermanos de su novio, es más, últimamente se habían empezado a llevar bien, pero aun así se sentía de más en ese lugar.

-vaya, vaya ¿Subaru-kun comerá con nosotros?- pregunto el rubio de los Mukamis que entraba al comedor con su clásica aura de idol divertido y algo travieso, y se sentó en la silla vacía junto al albino.

-si, Ruki lo invito- aseguro el castaño que estaba sentado en la esquina opuesta a la de Subaru.

-qué bueno que nos acompañes, pero~ ¿en qué momento llegaste?- cuestiono el idol.

-hace como media hora- respondió sin pensar mucho en su respuesta, ni en sus consecuencias.

-uummm, apuesto a que te la pasaste en el cuarto de Ruki-kun~- aseguro gracioso el rubio, quien al ver como un rubor aparecía en las mejillas del contrario y como le gritaba un "cállate" supo que había dado en el clavo. Pero también noto una pizca de rosado en las mejillas del titán de su hermano. ¿Por qué esa reacción? Estaba por preguntarle hasta que la voz del mayor se escucho.

-ya deja tus bromas Kou, empecemos con la cena- aseguro mientras traía los distintos platos para cada comensal de la mesa. Así la cena en la mansión Mukami dio comienzo, mientras que en la mansión Sakamaki empezaban los problemas.

Todo se desarrollaba con normalidad, si así se le podía decir, en la mansión de los Sakamakis. El menor de la familia Subaru había salido; el siguiente, Laito deambulaba por la casa buscando algo que hacer o a quien usar para entretenerse; Kanato estaba en su habitación dialogando con su Teddy; el mayor de los trillizos Ayato se encontraba en la cocina comiéndose unos takoyakis; Reiji estaba en medio del desarrollo de una nueva poción; y el mayor, Shu, se encontraba durmiendo en uno de los sillones de la sala durmiendo. Todo era bastante normal, la calma antes de la tormenta, hasta que el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta resonó por toda la mansión haciendo despertar algo de curiosidad en todos, ¿Quién podría ir a visitarlos?

Laito aprovechando el estar sin hacer nada importante, fue hacia la puerta y la abrió para descubrir al invitado misterioso. Se sorprendió un poco al ver a una hermosa mujer parada viéndolo con unos hermosos ojos celestes, ¿acaso era otra novia del sacrificio? No, su olfato le hizo darse cuenta que ella no era humana.

-hola, quieres pasar- su sonrisa demostraba picardía, con lo hermosa que era esa vampiresa definitivamente quería tomarla antes que sus hermanos.

-gracias- agradeció con una reverencia y entro en la mansión. Habían pasado años, pero seguía igual, pensó Rebeca mientras seguía al trillizo de sombrero. Al parecer no la recordaba. Se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala y sus ojos instantáneamente se posaron en el rubio que dormía en uno de los sillones.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto el mayor con cierta curiosidad por la mujer que tenía enfrente.

-hola, mi nombre es…- y antes de poder presentarse un chico de ojos lilas con un peluche en brazos apareció junto al sillón donde estaba el mayor, si no recordaba mal, se llamaba Kanato y el rubio Shu.

-así que tú eras la que toco la puerta, es un placer- el vampiro se acerco en un segundo al rostro de Rebeca para poder ver en detalle sus ojos celestes –con esos ojos… serás una de mis novias favoritas-

A pesar de ser vampiresa como ellos, un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la rubia. No supo que decir hasta que una voz resonó en su oído.

-Kanato-kun, la asustaras si dices esas cosas. Además, yo la vi primero-

-ya empiezas a sonar como Ayato, ne Teddy-

-quien les permitió burlarse de Ore-sama- dijo Ayato apareciendo en uno de los sillones que había en la sala. Se percato de la presencia femenina en la mansión y comenzó a analizarla con la mirada. La mujer en cuestión parecía ser de su misma especie, pero era de su interés, definitivamente sería el primero en tenerla.

-¿a que se debe todo este bullicio?- pregunto el responsable Reiji que entraba en la habitación para averiguar por qué tanto revuelo. Se sorprendió bastante por la mujer desconocida que estaba sentada en un de los sillones. -¿y quién eres tú?- pregunto refiriéndose a la rubia.

Rebeca se paró de inmediato para saludar como era debido, otra cosa que recordaba de los Sakamakis era que el segundo hijo le daba mucha importancia a lo que modales se refería -es un placer, mi nombre es Rebeca- hizo una pequeña reverencia al de ojos magenta –y vine aquí para ver a Subaru-

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron por lo que había dicho, ¿para que estaría buscando a Subaru?

-¿y para que lo buscas?- pregunto Shu para sorpresa de todos.

-es que quiero hablar con él sobre un asunto privado entre él y yo- noto como todos la miraban con cierto aire de curiosidad y para evitar hablar de ella y Subaru decidió desviar un poco el tema de conversación –no sé si lo recordaran, pero yo me quede aquí, en esta mansión, unos días con ustedes y sus madres hace como 4 años, ahí es cuando los conocí a ustedes y a Subaru-

Los Sakamakis se quedaron pensando unos momentos y todos recordaron quien era. Ella era la mujer de la cual su hermanito se había enamorado cuando era un niño. Aun recordaban como el albino de su hermano estuvo triste por meses cuando aquella mujer rubia se había ido. Subaru no había vuelto a relacionarse con nadie sentimentalmente hasta que comenzó a salir con Ruki.

-¿y por qué vuelves después de tanto tiempo?- cuestiono Ayato.

-para resolver un tema que me quedo pendiente desde que me fui de esta mansión. Y si me permiten preguntar ¿Dónde está Subaru?-

Todos se quedaron en silencio, sabían que ahora el albino de su hermanito estaba con su novio en su mansión ¿pero era lo correcto decirle eso a Rebeca? Tal vez si decían eso podrían meter la pata y hundir a su hermano en lo que sea que estuviera metido ahora.

-el no se encuentra presente ahora- respondió Reiji para romper el incomodo silencio que se había formado –pero si quieres puedes esperarlo-

-le agradezco, pero si Subaru no se encuentra lo mejor será que me vaya- se paró y saludo a cada hermano para después irse hacia la puerta escoltada por Laito.

-es una lástima que no haya estado mi hermanito- comento el trillizo de sombrero en el umbral de la puerta abierta.

-no importa, seguro lo veré en otro momento- Ambos se despidieron y volvieron a su mansión. Lo que no sabían era que los estaban observando.

Mientras Mika estaba con los Sakamakis. Subaru, Ruki, Kou, Yuma y Azusa se encontraban viajando en su limosina hacia la mansión Sakamaki para dejar a Subaru, y luego ir a la ciudad.

-ya casi llegamos- informo Ruki a su novio. En verdad quería quedarse con Subaru después de la cena y cumplir con lo que le había prometido si se quedaba. Pero al terminar Kou había invitado a todos a ir a la ciudad con él y sus planes se vieron pospuestos.

-¿seguro que no quieres venir con nosotros Subaru-kun?- pregunto con dulzura el idol.

-ya dije que no- repitió por sexta vez con fastidio a la insistente pregunta del rubio. Estaba cansado y no tenía ganas de salir de compras por la ciudad.

-eehhh, que aburrido, Laito tampoco quiso venir- el rubio noto las caras de desagrado que pusieron sus hermanos al nombrar a Laito –¿algún problema?- sabía que a ninguno de los 3 les agradaba el de sombrero, pero él lo amaba y quería que sus hermanos lo apoyaran.

-¡que le vez a ese idiota!- escupió Yuma después de un incómodo silencio por parte de todos –es un imbécil que no puede ni siquiera tener una relación con alguien por más de un día-

El rubio se enfureció y cuando estuvo a punto de empezar una guerra con el castaño, su pequeño hermanito masoquista tuvo que hablar.

-tiene… razón Kou… no es… una buena… persona para ti-

El idol miro asombrado a Azusa ya que él siempre se mantenía al margen de su "relación", si es que así se le podía llamar a lo que tenía con Laito. La verdad era que ambos tenían una relación de solo encuentros casuales donde solo tenían sexo, pero hace unas semanas atrás había sido descubierto por sus hermanos y tuvo que contarles sobre la relación entre ambos. Pero hace ya un tiempo comenzó a tener sentimientos hacia el Sakamaki y quería que su relación se volviera algo más serio. Pero no se atrevía a decirlo ya que si Laito no lo quería lo más seguro es que lo dejaría. A este problema debía sumarle los comentarios de sus hermanos de que seguro el oji verde lo engañaba con otras personas y que no era bueno estar con él. Pero Kou se negaba a creer eso, tenía fe en que Laito jamás lo traicionaría.

-no lo conocen- fue lo único que dijo y pudo decir.

Todo volvió a ser silencio. Subaru se mantenía al margen ya que no estaba muy seguro en qué situación se encontraban el idol y su hermano; y Ruki, sencillamente no quiso seguir presionando a su hermano, él ya sabía lo que pensaba de su "amado". Para suerte del albino la limosina llego a su mansión, pero cuando estuvo por bajarse vio algo por la ventana del vehículo que lo dejo en shock. Pudo reconocer al instante a la mujer rubia que estaba en la puerta de su casa, era Rebeca y estaba hablando con Laito, - _¡¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?!-_ pensó el albino mientras los Mukamis lo miraban preguntándose el por qué no salía.

-¿Qué estás viendo?- pregunto Ruki, pero al no haber respuesta los 4 voltearon a ver por las ventanas. Todos se quedaron mirando como Laito estaba despidiendo a una hermosa mujer rubia, y luego se voltearon a ver a su idol hermano, quien tenía una mirada de desilusión ante lo que veía. De repente todos los fantasmas que hacían que dudara de Laito aparecían en la mente de Kou y lo hacían querer salir de esa limosina histérico y gritarle quien era esa mujer.

Subaru vio como Rebeca se iba y se apresuró a despedirse y bajarse de la limosina, quería preguntarle a sus hermanos que había pasado y que hacia Rebeca ahí. Todos se quedaron algo sorprendidos por lo rápido que se bajó y se fue a su casa el albino, pero el aura negra que desprendía el rubio Mukami fue el centro de atención en ese momento. El auto arranco y una sonrisa algo siniestra se formaba en la boca del idol ante sus pensamientos, ya estaba harto de sentirse así ante cada acción sospechosa del pelirrojo, Laito le debía explicaciones y ya tenía una idea de que haría para que hablara.

 **Primero gracias a los que votaron y fue un EMPATE:** **3 votos para Ruki y 3 votos para Reiji** **. Así que me vi obligada a poner mi voto y elegí a Ruki. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo y con suerte y algo de inspiración actualizare pronto esta historia. Y para las que querían Reiji x Subaru, intentare escribir un one-shot de la pareja así que estoy abierta a sugerencias.**

 **Nos leemos…**


	3. Capitulo 3

Una vez que se bajo de la limosina de la familia Mukami, el albino se apresuro a entrar en su casa para pedir explicaciones ante lo que vio. Ya habían pasado 4 años desde la última vez que vio a Rebeca, años en los que sufrió por su adiós y como el niño que era en ese entonces había esperado su regreso, y ahora que ya la había superado aparecía en la entrada de la mansión. Al llegar al salón solo uno de sus hermanos se encontraba ahí sentado, como si estuviera esperándolo.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto el albino al notar la mirada interrogante del de ojos magenta.

-eso quería preguntarte, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Acaba de venir una joven llamada Rebeca buscándote- el tono de voz de Reiji que siempre imponía orden ahora exigía respuestas por parte de su hermano menor. Para ser honestos, a el segundo hijo mayor no le importaba en lo mas mínimo si el mayor de los Mukamis estaba siendo engañado por el albino. Lo que le preocupaba, y quizás nunca admitiría en voz alta, era el bienestar de Subaru. El pequeño de la familia había sufrido años atrás con la muerte de su madre, la sola mundana existencia de su padre, y el abandono de esa mujer Rebeca. Pero ahora desde que había comenzado a tener una relación con Ruki se veía mucho más feliz y hasta había logrado que la familia se uniera un poco mas estrechando lazos con todos los hermanos. Así que si estaba en alguna clase de embrollo amoroso quería saberlo.

-ya lo sé, acabo de verla salir. ¿Qué quería?- la repentina visita de esa mujer lo confundía y no quería hablar mucho del tema de Rebeca con nadie.

-vino a verte-

Esa simple frase sorprendió al albino y lo dejo más perdido de lo que estaba. Antes de que pudiera preguntar el por qué, el mayor siguió con su explicación.

-pero cuando vio que no estabas decidió marcharse, parece que quería hablar algo en privado contigo-su mirada observo y analizo cada mínimo gesto en el rostro del menor a través de los cristales de sus anteojos. Su rostro mostraba lo sorprendido que estaba y sus ojos reflejaban una total confusión. Con lo que le dijo el albino se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero decidió seguir hablando para no quedarse con las dudas que le surgían en el momento.

-Subaru- el nombrado volteo a ver al de gafas quien se había levantado del sillón quedando de pie -¿a que se debió la visita de esa joven? ¿Cuál era el tema privado del cual quería hablarte?-

-¡eso no te incumbe!- grito mostrando esa actitud volátil que podía tener. Y sin más que decir se fue de la sala directo a su cuarto dejando a su hermano mayor solo con esas dos preguntas sin respuestas.

Reiji suspiro frustrado y con sus dedos acomodo sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz –ustedes 4- llamo –ya pueden dejar de ocultarse- ordeno de manera severa para que a los segundos aparecieran los trillizos y hasta el hermano mayor de la familia.

-nfu~ así que nos descubriste Reiji- comento gracioso Laito.

-sí, aunque tienen suerte de que Subaru no se haya dado cuenta de que estaban escuchando-

-estaba demasiado distraído con el tema de la mujer esa como para notar nuestra presencia- aseguro confiado Ayato –al final no logramos saber que quería esa mujer con Subaru-

-por lo que dijo Subaru parece que no quiere que nos enteremos, ¿Nee, Teddy?-

-siempre fue muy inestable cuando se trataba de Rebeca- acoto el rubio recordando el estado en el que estuvo su hermanito después de que Rebeca se fuera.

-Shu tiene razón-apoyo Laito- no entiendo que viene a hacer esa mujer ahora que Subaru parece haberla superado- la mente del menor de los trillizos se imaginaba cientos de posibilidades que explicaran esta situación, y cada una era más improbable que la otra.

-como sea aun es muy pronto para sacar conclusiones sobre lo que está ocurriendo. Lo mejor será esperar, y les aconsejo que todo esto lo mantengamos en secreto. No quiero imaginar el alboroto que habría si los Mukamis se enteran- y con esa advertencia Reiji se retiro al igual que el resto de los hermanos, tenía razón, aun era muy pronto para sacar conjeturas. El tiempo al final les darían las respuestas.

Ya en su cuarto Laito dejó su fiel sombrero sobre el mueble que tenia al lado de su cama y se recostó dejando que sus cabellos se despeinaran sobre la almohada. No siguió pensando el tema de Subaru y se dispuso a dormir un rato cuando su celular sonó. Abrió su teléfono para ver un mensaje de Kou invitándolo a su mansión. El Sakamaki aburrido acepto la invitación y sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió hacia la residencia Mukami.

Al llegar toco la puerta esperando que le abrieran mientras veía como el sol se escondía en el horizonte dejando que poco a poco la oscuridad de la noche ocupara el cielo y dejara lugar al brillo de la luna y de las estrellas. La puerta de la mansión Mukami se abrió dejando ver a su amante rubio. Este le indico que pasara y entro sin tener la mínima idea de lo que le esperaba.

-me alegro que me llamaras, estaba empezando a sentirme solo en mi cuarto sin ti- comento con dulzura tomando la cintura del idol acercándolo a él una vez que cerró la puerta.

Kou estaba en verdad enojado con ese castaño, todas las dudas y celos que le había causado el estar con él se las cobraría esa noche. –yo también- le respondió pícaro rodeando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sin esperar más ambos labios se juntaron en un beso apasionado que reclamaba la boca del otro. Sus labios se movían con rudeza pero también con mucha pasión, giraron sus cabezas para poder tener mejor ángulo y profundizar más el beso. El rubio llevo sus manos hasta la nuca del Sakamaki y tiro sus cabellos con algo de fuerza haciendo que el de sombrero abriera la boca dejando salir un quejido de dolor y éxtasis, el idol aprovechó y metió su lengua dentro de su boca deseosa de sentir la lengua del contrario. Ambas lenguas luchaban por el control sobre la boca del otro hasta que se separaron para recuperar un poco el aire que pedía entrar en sus pulmones. Un hilo de saliva aun unía sus bocas que se separaron unos pocos centímetros.

-que impaciente estas hoy- comento gracioso Laito aun con las manos en la cintura del otro.

-¿acaso eso es malo?- dijo tierno el rubio moviendo sus manos hasta los hombros del contrario. Vio como Laito iba a volver a unir sus bocas, pero aparto su rostro haciendo que el beso llegara a su mejilla en lugar de sus labios. Vio la mirada confundida del castaño por apartarse, entonces se acerco a su oído –vayamos a mi habitación, tengo una sorpresa especial para ti- susurro con sensualidad en cada silaba que pronunciaba. Sin dudarlo ambos se dirigieron hasta su cuarto donde volvieron a besarse con la misma intensidad que antes. El castaño fue llevando sus cuerpos abrazados hasta que los recostó en la cama sin romper el beso.

Kou se separo al ver que se estaba empezando a desviar de su plan, pero no conto con lo que iban a decirle.

-te quiero- susurraron en su oído.

Esas dos simples palabras que nunca antes hubieran podido siquiera sentirlas, ahora le atravesaban el corazón haciéndole doler. Unas cuantas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, cosa que no paso desapercibida por el contrario.

-¿Qué te pasa?- su voz sonaba preocupada, aunque para el idol ese tono sonara fingido.

-no me mientas, odio las mentiras- ese "te quiero" la pareció una farsa y eso le dolió. Odiaba las mentiras y que la persona que quería le mintiera así lo deprimía y enojaba a la vez.

-yo no miento- aseguro limpiando las lagrimas que habían quedado por las mejillas del rubio.

-en serio- aseguro cambiando su rostro afligido por uno perverso –entonces no te molestara probármelo- aprovechando la confusión del Sakamaki dio vuelta los papeles y se coloco el arriba y a Laito abajo. Y para asegurarse que no escapara saco unas esposas que escondía en su ropa y esposo las muñecas del contrario en la cabecera de su cama.

-¡¿Qué haces?!- pregunto alarmado ante el repentino cambio de la situación.

-solo me aseguro que no escapes- dijo divertido mientras aun se mantenía sentado sobre el cuerpo del otro vampiro.

-¿y por qué escaparía?-

-no lo sé, tu dime, siempre que se tocaba el tema "sentimientos" tu terminabas huyendo o seduciéndome para evadir la charla-

El aludido no dijo nada, en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. El solo pensar en hablar de sentimientos le generaba rechazo.

-además~- dijo el idol llamando la atención de quien tenía debajo. –Siempre te gusto que usáramos cosas así cuando nos veíamos- su voz sonaba por demás excitante en su oído, haciendo que esas excitación bajara hasta su entrepierna. –Ahora, empecemos con las preguntas- La mente del rubio formulaba cientos de preguntas para su amante pero decidió hacer la pregunta más reciente que se había hecho -¿Quién era esa mujer rubia que estaba en tu mansión hoy?-

Sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente ante la inesperada pregunta, no podía decirle la verdad en esa pregunta ya que estaría sirviendo en bandeja de plata a su hermano. Así que utilizo una de sus mejores estrategias, desviar de tema la conversación –no puedo creer que estés celoso de una mujer con la que hablaba- aseguro confiado. Aunque por la mirada acusadora de Kou parecía que no le había creído.

-sigues sin decirme quien es-

-eso que importa-

El idol se estaba comenzando a frustrar, parecía que el castaño solo respondería bajo otros estímulos. –de acuerdo, si no quieres responder tendré que castigarte-

La forma en la que dijo la palabra castigo y como empezó a sacarle la camisa puesta solo provoco que la pervertida mente de Laito imaginara cientos de cosas que podrían ser. Aunque su mente dejo de fantasear cuando Kou saco una navaja de debajo de su almohada.

-le pedí una navaja de su colección a Azusa-kun y me dio esta. Según él era la mejor ya que recientemente le había sacado filo- ya habiéndole sacado la camisa pudo admirar ese blanquecino torso y apoyo la punta del cuchillo un poco mas abajo de la clavícula y en un rápido movimiento propicio un corte limpio provocando una herida de la cual comenzó a salir sangre y se encargo de lamer para luego clavar sus colmillos con fuerza desgarrando un poco la piel de esa zona y haciendo que Laito de un quejido de dolor.

-¿ahora me dirás?- pregunto luego de terminar de beber.

-ni siquiera la conozco- aseguro esperando que le creyera.

-¿y qué hacía en la mansión Sakamaki entonces?-

Dudo en como volver a responder y eso fue lo que le confirmo a Kou que Laito estaba ocultando algo. Dejo de preguntar, ya que no obtendría respuestas, y continuó con el castigo. Hizo un par de cortes mas en el pecho y estomago degustando cada goteo de sangre que producían las heridas y deleitándose con su exquisito sabor. Se dio cuenta que las heridas sanaban en cuanto hacia nuevas y que Laito sabia manejar bien el dolor que le producían. ¿Tan importante era el secreto que no podía decírselo? ¿O acaso está haciendo todo apropósito? Con lo masoquista que podía ser ese chico no descartaba esa posibilidad.

-¿Por qué no me lo dices y listo?-

-¿y a ti por qué te importa tanto con quien ando?- ya se estaba empezando a enfadar -que yo sepa no tenemos una relación- eso había sido un golpe duro, hasta él se dio cuenta como afectaron sus palabras al rubio que se quedo inmóvil sobre él con una cara de total sorpresa y decepción.

Agacho su cabeza y la apoyo en el pecho del castaño ocultando su mirada bajo sus rubios cabello –Tienes razón- dijo –no somos nada más que amantes y no debe importarme con quien salgas- cada palabra que decía era como si un puñal se estuviera clavando una y otra vez en su corazón. Unas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos mientras se levantaba de encima del Sakamaki con la intención de irse, esa situación era demasiado humillante para él. Pero en cuanto apoyo un pie en el suelo unos brazos lo rodearon y atrajeron contra el cuerpo de Laito.

-perdón, no llores- dijo el castaño atrayendo al Mukami para que pueda desahogarse. Él ya sabía que era lo que le pasaba al rubio y era algo que siempre intento evitar hablar con él. El tema de los sentimientos no se le daba bien a él. Por qué todo no se podía quedar como estaba, para él palabras como "amor" o el molestarse en ponerle un nombre a lo que era su relación era algo que solo se decía para justificar la lujuria.

-sé que es lo que te molesta y lo lamento- no le gustaba tener que adoptar una actitud más responsable y madura, pero lo haría solo por Kou –sabes que para mí las palabras no son algo muy importante, pero lo diré; si, eh estado con muchas personas en el pasado y jamás me ha interesado el mantener una relación con alguien por mucho tiempo o siquiera que se convierta en algo mas allá de lo sexual- detuvo su hablar para tomar el rostro del rubio que aun tenía algunas lagrimas en sus mejillas que se encargo de limpiar con sus pulgares mientras acercaba ambos rostros hasta dejarlos a pocos centímetros de distancia –pero contigo todo es distinto, logras que cosas que para mi eran absurdas cobren valor. Me duele el solo pensar que estés con alguien más que no sea yo y me hace enfurecer a la vez- las lagrimas del idol ya habían dejado de salir y sus ojos solo miraban expectantes esos ojos verdes deseando que siguiera hablando. Laito junto ambas frentes antes de seguir –por eso no digas que miento, porque en verdad soy sincero cuando te digo que… te amo Kou-

No supo que decir ante esa hermosa declaración, una sonrisa sincera afloro en sus labios y como decía Laito, las palabras sobraban cuando ambos volvieron a besarse. Era uno de esos besos lentos y llenos de amor que lograban llenar el pecho de felicidad y que uno no pudiera pensar en nada. ¿Qué importaba el pasado o la incertidumbre? Lo único que necesitaba escuchar se había dicho y eso por ahora era más que suficiente para él. Después de unos minutos, que para ellos fueron efímeros segundos, se separaron lentamente admirando cada mínimo gesto del rostro del otro.

-no fue tan difícil de decir, ¿verdad?- comento de manera graciosa haciendo que el oji verde riera por su comentario. –por cierto, ¿Cómo te zafaste de las esposas?-

-nfu~ soy un vampiro Kou-chi, en serio creíste que no podría liberarme si quería-

El idol se sonrojo ligeramente de la vergüenza por la risa del contrario y desvió la mirada. –Por cierto, aun no me dices quien es esa mujer con la que te vi- aseguro serio mirándolo de nuevo con seriedad (aclaro que Kou sigue sentado sobre Laito y este está sentado en la cama y apoyado contra el respaldo de esta) el aludido solo volteo su rostro tratando de escapar de esa mirada. –Veo que no me dejas otra opción-

Laito giro un poco su vista para ver al rubio y vio como el ojo derecho de Kou se volvía de un rojo intenso -es verdad que no hiciste nada con esa chica-

-ves, te dije que no tenias de que preocupar-.- antes de que pudiera seguir el idol lo interrumpió.

-¿pero que hacía en tu casa?- pregunto mas para él que para el contrario, mientras seguía leyendo los pensamientos de su amado. Laito estaba por apartarlo en un intento de que no descubran el asunto de su hermanito hasta que…

-¡es una conocida de Subaru!- exclamo el rubio como quien descubre la respuesta a una pregunta milenaria -¡¿por qué no me dijiste antes?!- empujo el pecho del otro alejándose un poco, ¿Por qué simplemente no se lo había dicho? A no ser que… -¿acaso Subaru esta…?-

-¡es por eso que no te lo había dicho! ¡Prométeme que no le dirás nada a ninguno de tus hermanos! ¡En especial a Ruki!- imploro el que ahora no tenia su sombrero ya que se le había caído y ahora estaba tirado en el piso.

-pero no me gusta mentirles a mis hermanos, ¡y esto es algo que Ruki debería saber!-

\- te lo pido- sus manos se dirigieron a las caderas del idol acercándolo más a su cuerpo –dudo mucho que Subaru haga algo que dañaría a Ruki y estoy seguro que le dirá sobre ella cuando este preparado- vio como el contrario dudaba en si aceptar o no. Pero luego de unos minutos término aceptando con la condición de que Subaru se lo diga cuanto antes a Ruki, sino él se lo terminaría diciendo –gracias Kou- se acerco y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

–por cierto, ¿Por qué no usaste tu ojo antes para saber si mentía o no?-

-o eso, el poder de mi ojo no sirve muy bien cuando trato de leer sentimientos que no entiendo muy bien- hizo un movimiento con la intención de levantarse de encima de su pareja, cuando este lo sorprendió lanzando un gemido. Entonces dirigió mejor su atención y pudo ver con cierta gracia como el miembro de Laito se había puesto duro.-no sabías que eras tan masoquista como para excitarte así por unos cortes- aseguro divertido mientras se arrastraba hacia atrás bajando los pantalones del Sakamaki dejando ver su erección aprisionada por su ropa interior.

Las cosas se estaban por poner interesantes entre ambos hasta que ambos sintieron la presencia de los 3 Mukamis restantes cerca de la mansión. Kou suspiro frustrado, y algo irritado, y se levanto de la cama dejando a un necesitado Laito sobre esta.

-lo lamento Laito-kun, tendremos que continuar esto en otro momento- el castaño indignado por su despreocupada respuesta estaba por reprocharle el cómo iba a dejarlo así hasta que el rubio soltó una risita al verlo en ese estado de necesidad –es broma~- aseguro chistoso mientras se le acercaba y le daba un rápido beso en los labios –les cobrare un favor que me deben y les pediré que me dejen la casa para nosotros-

Un pervertido Laito le dedico una sonrisa pervertida mientras el idol salía para encontrar a sus hermanos.

-casi lo olvido- dijo el rubio en la puerta del cuarto, se giro y volvió a acercarse al Sakamaki –yo también te amo- aseguro dejando a un sorprendido, feliz y sonrojado Laito. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a dirigirse a la puerta para ir a encontrar a sus hermanos.

Mientras Laito sin darse cuenta esbozo una autentica sonrisa de felicidad. Tal vez el ser una pareja oficial tenía sus beneficios.

 **°°°°°oOo°°°°° oOo°°°°° oOo°°°°° oOo°°°°° oOo°°°°° oOo°°°°° oOo°°°°° oOo°°°°° oOo°°°°° oOo°°°°° oOo°°°°°**

 **¡Lo logre! ¡Por fin pude actualizar una de mis historias! Estuve todo un mes sin escribir por falta de inspiración y recién ahora está volviendo.**

 **Le agradezco al review de** **Aurora Kuchiki** **que me ayudo a inspirarme y sacar fuerzas para actualizar esta historia. Aunque lo más probable es que me tarde en volver a actualizar ya que tengo 3 historias más que continuar y el próximo mes empiezo la universidad (tengo un poco de miedo por eso) por lo que estaré ocupada.**

 **Espero les haya gustado y no se enojen por la falta del lemon en el capitulo. Si quieren leer lemons míos les recomiendo que lean la otra historia que también tengo que actualizar ¬¬," juego de seducción" donde escribiré un Subaru x Shu x Ruki 7u7**

 **Nos leemos~**


End file.
